1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spare tire mounting devices and more particularly to a vary rigidly constructed spare tire mount which is preferably mounted on the inside wall of the pick-up truck box, and wherein the spare tire maybe locked securely effectively and efficiently to said tire mount with a minimum of difficulty.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices of this general character are known in the prior art for carrying spare tires on trucks having an open pick-up body, however, in the known devices such devices are unwieldly and complicated to use, are weak and flimsy and will not secure the spare tire fixedly to said pick-up body in a rigid manner, or they are expensive to make and difficult to use. Further there are no efficient anti-theft locking devices proposed or developed in the prior art.